shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Exhibition Report 01
Exhibition Report 01 - Barreled Down The vicious storm had made the tides risen, as it ravaged throughout the East Blue, anchoring down ships and devastating the conditions there. On a relatively small ship that carried out goods, an enigmatic male figure would be seen sitting in a corner in one of the lower floors of the ship, with several wooden barrels standing idlely beside him. The workers and crew were so busy that they did not even take a glance at the man, completely neglecting his presence and proceeding to carry out their respective duties. Out of the blue, the ship began to tilt towards the north side, causing nearly everything to get pushed towards the north and making the workers and crew panic. Amidst the ruckus, one of the workers accidentally kicked the barrels out of panic, causing them to roll down the man's direction and plunging his head into one of them, while burying his body inside the other barrels. "Anyone wanna give me a hand here? Hello? Hey!" The ship would be seen plunging into the ocean, due to the raging storm that had risen the tides and a flurry of lightning bolts that broke the boundaries between the ship and the anchor. The screen would then fade into pitch black, leaving the passengers of the ships' fates unknown. ---- The next morning, the shards of sunlight would be seen shining onto the shores of Loguetown, with the tides washing up the sandy shores, marking a new horizon. The man would be seen being washed up onto the sandy shores by the calm tidal waves, rendered unconscious due to the side-effects of his powers. Spotting this, another male figure immediately came to the unconscious man's aid, evaluating the situation patiently. Proceeding to take action, the man stepped on the unconscious victim's stomach, making him spit out two fishes and a puddle of water out of his mouth, rendering him conscious again. "Thank you, mate! The name's Shaw." Shaw proposed a handshake, which was immediately grabbed by his rescuer. "The name's Marshall. Now I think you should get going." Smirking, Shaw proceeded to walk into Loguetown's entrance. "Yeah. Until next time, buddy." he muttered. "You are indeed a peculiar fellow." Marshall walked into the sand, leaving a trail of deep footprints on the shores. Entering Loguetown, Shaw put on his iconic slasher smile, walking into the Gold Roger Bar. The customers there were so bulky and muscular, that even Shaw could only manage to barely stand out. They were having their trademark beer, and merely stared at the outcast like he was an animal. Accidentally, the outcast bumped into one of the more impolite customers, provoking the latter's temper. "Kiddo, get outta my way! Unless you want to pick a fight, and that will guarantee a major blood loss for you!" "The last thing you would want to do before your inevitable death... ...is attempting to attack me." Smirking cunningly, Shaw taunted the customer by waving his middle and index finger, provoking a fight between both individuals. Stretching his muscles, the customer tried to punch Shaw with his right fist. In return, Shaw merely placed his left palm open in front of the attack's trajectory, and successfully blocked the attack while causing the customer's right fist to explode and critically injuring the latter. "Why you, little devil!" lashing out at Shaw, the customer again attacked Shaw with his left fist, only for Shaw to swipe his right palm open in mid-air, causing the air to explode and critically injuring the latter's left fist while making him faint. ---- Astonished by Shaw's virtually unrivaled power, the customers shoved themselves aside and made way for the outcast. Reaching the bartender, Shaw tapped the wooden table twice, gaining the bartender's attention. "Hey! Shaw mah buddy. Been a long time since we haven't seen ya mate!" the bartender uttered loudly. "Yeah, Baker. About that... ...have you seen my dad anywhere around here? And have ya seen the folks?" Shaw asked the bartender casually. "Ummm... ...your dad set sail one year after you boarded that cargo ship. You've been gone for 2 years bro! And I don't know where the folks are hiding now." Baker replied. Letting out a sigh of disappointment, Shaw's iconic smile had faded overtime. "Bad news. The cargo ship was destroyed yesterday night. And I couldn't find that pirate in the cargo ship. He probably wasn't there, and that really fits his Ghost Pirate ''epithet." Baker offered the outcast a drink, which the latter immediately accepted, as they drank heavily until who knows when. ---- Meanwhile, in an abandoned building of Loguetown, a cloaked figure would be seen squating casually on the rooftop, scouting the spectacular view of the relatively small city. "''Alright. The starting point will be scheduled on the Pirate King's execution platform. It will be absolutely splendid for the invasion! Oh my goodness, I just can't wait to see them having their jaws dropped upon the invasion being enacted!!!" END OF CHAPTER Previous Chapter | Next Chapter